


Hell has no Fury

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, Female Characters, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Group Sex, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Morgana La Fay summons three of her fellow female villains to rob mystic gems from the American Museum of Natural History to which they agree. She-Hulk informs her fellow Avengers Black Widow, Scarlet Witch and Tigra of this but she cannot join them to thwart these wicked women. When Wanda asks Natasha about this Scarlet Rose whom she has met and joined a mission on with the Claws of Fury which makes the redhead smile and tells them she is a great addition, especially since the other Avengers are all busy.Follow up to the Claws of Fury story as part of the Marcella's Marvel Universe.Characters:Marcella Hightorn (original) © Maxbass0Avengers © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hell has no Fury

Shortly after Marcella’s missions with the Claws of Fury, she returns to the X-Mansion and into the waiting arms of both Jean and Rogue who tell her that they have had a talk with Betsy and decided that if Marcella accepts it, they will all be her girlfriend but when things develop further she has to make a choice about that. For now they give her a year to make her decision about them becoming her girlfriend. Marcella smiled and accepts the terms before kissing each of them deeply before going inside to make love with each one of them.

Months pass and Scarlet Rose has several missions with both the X-Men as well as the Claws of Fury each ending successful and some after mission naughtiness while in the darkness four female villains come together in Morgan la Fay’s lair who sits there on her throne as her eyes go from Poundcakes to Princess Python to Titania as a smile crosses her face. “I am sure you ladies wonder why asked you to come here” she says melodramatically while she waves her arms, an illusion of four stones appear “these are the mystic gems of Tír na nÓg, they are told to hold the power to enhance the power the wearer already possesses. The stones have been found but the ones that found it are unaware of its powers so they are installed in the American Museum of Natural History”. 

The three other ladies seem interested as she starts laying out her plans to steal them and each get one while they plan on how to obtain these stones and then raise hell together.

In the Avengers Mansion Black Widow, Tigra and Scarlet Witch sit around the table chatting a little about things going on. “Sounds like you have been fun with the Claws of Fury lately especially this Scarlet Rose, think she is Avengers material as well?” Wanda asks Natasha and Greer looks curiously as she waits for the response. Widow smiles and nods “oh she good Avengers material alright and damn fun in the sack as well” and she licks her lips at the thought of all the fun she had with SHIELD’s new agent. This made the feline rather curious when suddenly a call comes in from She-Hulk.

“Hello Jennifer, what is going on?” Wanda says all business like at the emerald powerhouse. “Hi Wanda, heard through the grapevine that several villains have banded together to steal something from the American Museum of Natural History. It is a small group so it requires maybe four Avengers at most though I fear I am stuck on something with the Fantastic Four right now. From what I have heard it is about some recently found gems that are on display right now and that Morgana la Fay, Poundcakes, Princess Python and Titania are the ones in the group. I can see Tigra and Black Widow there but I think that you will need some muscle for this one as well so try to find someone that could aid you in this. I am sorry but that is it and I have to go, She-Hulk out” and with this the transmission ends.

“Hmm who could we call? At the moment everyone is on some kind of missions, especially those in the muscle department” Wanda says and looks around at her fellow Avengers. “I have no idea on who to call, almost all super beings she knows that meet that requirement is either busy or too far away” Tigra says and looks at Wanda. “It is basically the same for me, my thought would have been Jennifer but she is busy already as you heard” Wanda tells the others when they see Natasha pick her phone and make a call.

Natasha hangs up and smiles, she moves to the security panel and makes some adjustments before she closes her eyes. The two women watch their friend and colleague then open her eyes and see that those blue eyes have hanged to one emerald green eye and one golden eye. Before they know it, a silhouette appears and before them stands a woman with hair the color of fire and a tight black and red outfit who then looks at them with eyes the same colors as they just saw in Black Widow’s eyes. “Glad you could come, Marcella” Natasha says before she tongue kisses the new arrival.

“Wanda! Greer! Let me introduce you to Marcella Highthorn aka Scarlet Rose of the Claws of Fury and X-Men” Natasha giggles as she wiggles her butt into those groping hands before she remembers why she called Marcella in. “Ahum sorry about that” the redheaded former spy says “I have already told you a little bit about Rose here, her original power is that if she drinks the blood of a super(natural) being in whatever way, she adopts some powers and abilities depending on the amount of blood she drinks. She has been to several world and has become more and more powerful though not originally a vampire when she got those abilities, does that sum it up?”

Marcella giggles and nods “through the years I got more and more powerful and that is not even speaking of the amount of species that I am with one added by professor Xavier as well by saying that I am a mutant as well” Wanda closes her eyes letting it sink in “so how would you describe yourself as a species?” Marcella shrugs “I don’t really care much but would say that my main species would be goddess and subspecies fallen angel, demon, vampire and fey though I guess mutant applies as well with the amount of powers I have gained from mutants hmmm and then…” Marcella says thinking about it more. 

“We get the point” Tigra giggles “so let’s explain what is going on and why we need the living Swiss army knife to aid us” the feline says while sticking her tongue out while teasingly shaking her butt until she sees the effect it has on the herm. “Oh you have a…” Greer says pointing at the enormous bulge in that tight latex outfit. Wanda looks at where Tigra is pointing at and then blushes bright red “wow that is a lot” she mumbles. Obviously Natasha chuckles “well maybe and after mission celebration will be motivating for all?” Greer nods enthusiastically though Wanda seems apprehensive and tries to change the subject being the only married woman of the three.

Marcella takes in the mission and nods while she looks at the hologram of the gems. The herm scratches her head since they look familiar. “Do you recognize them, Rose?” Wanda asks and Marcy turns towards the brunette. “They seem familiar but I can only tell for sure if I see them up close” Marcy says as her mind try to see where she knows it from. “Let’s get to the museum” and they start planning to protect the gems from falling into the wrong hands.

They all go to the museum and they get shown around by one of the curators when they get to the gems, Marcella takes a closer look and then her eyes widen when she recognizes them “oh wow I thought they were a myth but here they are, no wonder someone like Morgana wants these” the herm says who raises an eyebrow. “You know what they are, Scarlet Rose?” Black Widow says and the goddess nods. “These gems increase the holder’s powers tenfold though you can hold only one of them at the time so having all of them would only add the power enhancement of one. They are called the mystic gems of Tír na nÓg which is a place where the fey reside and they say that King Arthur went after his final battle” she tells everyone.

“No wonder then that Morgana and her cronies would want these and I don’t think security is not enough if we were not here” Scarlet Witch says. “Agreed though I can make forgeries that may fool the sorceress, just need a few rocks of the same size” the herm goddess says and not a minute she gets them. She closes her eyes and the four rocks look like exact replicas of the stones, then she starts to sing a magical song and the forgeries start to glow for a second. “What did she do?” Tigra asks Wanda who replies with “she placed a magical aura on them so that at first glance they will look like real magic gems”. Greer nods as she watches the fakes getting placed in the casing of place the real ones.

“Perhaps we each should have one of these, any advantage is welcome” Black Widow suggests and they nod and the curator agrees. They all grab stone and they could feel the surge of power going through them and they all start to take their places in preparation for the possible robbery.

For the next three nights nothing happens but on the fourth night a mist surrounds the museum which slowly makes its way into the building. This puts the four heroes on guard as they see four figures in the mist and slowly step forward. Morgana’s slim figure is the first to become clear before the other three appear. As if on cue, the Avengers appear and they stand in front of the four women who smile thinking they still have the element of surprise when Princess Python’s python slithers towards the encasement of the gems then pushes the case around them away and grabs them to disappear in the mist.

Each hero takes the assigned villainess they had agreed upon and Marcella stands in front of Titania who seems to be ready for a fight. Scarlet Rose smiles and she moves in faster than the taller woman could see. Before she could react, Titania finds her surrounding changed from the museum to what seems to be a forest. Suddenly she hears a cough and turns around and sees the woman she just saw at the museum.

Marcella looks at her opponent with appreciative eyes as she looks at those well toned muscles over that fuchsia outfit. The golden belt around that waist and then she looks up at the cleavage showing a prominent large breast. Then the herm looks down seeing those muscular legs and she grins as she looks the redhead in the eyes. “Wow I don’t think I want to fight you, you’re absolutely gorgeous” Marcella says out bluntly which seems to make the tall woman blush and taken aback by her opponents bluntness.

“I am?” she says in honest surprise and Marcella nods. “You are though I initially brought you here in the case we had to fight, we would at least be somewhere where we can’t destroy anything valuable but now that I see you, I hope we don’t have to” the goddess smiles and walks slowly towards the Amazon in a non threatening way but rather seductive. A few steps more and she stands in front of the woman, she adjusts her own height to the tall woman and she looks into her eyes before she pushes her lips on those fuchsia colored lips of Titania.

Titania’s eyes widen in surprise as a mix of excitement and fear washes through her body, fear of her secret being discovered. She does not resist however as excitement is winning over her fear and lets her arms wrap around Marcella who does the same to her. The redhead feels the heavy tug she has on her crotch start to give away, she starts to panic a little for what Marcella might think of her when she discovers the muscular woman’s hidden weapon when she feels something rub against her nether section that feels like a bulge which shocks Mary MacPherran and breaks the kiss.

“A-are you a shemale to?” she stutters as she gives her secret away which she had kept ever since her husband had divorced her for that reason. “You’re a shemale?” Marcella says pleasantly surprised and Titania bites her lip when she realizes she has just blurted out as she nods slowly. “I am not a shemale but I am a hermaphrodite, I have both a dick and a pussy” the goddess whispers as she steps away a little and undresses in front of the tall woman showing herself completely nude. Marcy stands there with her cock out and shows her pussy as well to the ginger beauty.

Mary gulps as her excitement grows more and more when Marcella puts her clothes back and which makes her pout. “How about we make a deal, if you and I don’t fight then I’ll be sub for a day and you sexually use me as much as you need until the day is over? All you have to do is not fight and stay here for a day”. The herm offers her hand and Titania thinks for a second about the offer and how long she has been pent up licking her lips before nodding and taking the herm’s hand. “If you’re not here tomorrow then we’ll fight” Mary says and Marcy nods. The herm goddess casts a few spells so the shemale has a place to stay at and have food before she teleports away.

It has been only thirty minutes when Marcella returns and the battle seem to be in full swing when Wanda notices their comrade returning. “Did you finish things with Titania?” the ruby beauty asks and Marcella tells her that she and Titania came to an agreement to which Black Widow snickers. Tigra quickly tells that the remaining bad girls are putting on some resistance and there might be need for something to distract them. “Is anything besides death and seriously injuring them allowed?” Marcella asks and Scarlet Witch nods.

The herm moves quickly towards Morgana while none of the spells affect the herm speedster and stops right behind the sorceress. Her arms wrap around the woman, one hand slips into the dress to fondle one of those luscious breasts while the other slips between those panties and starts to rub that thick clit. “W-what are you mmm” the witchy woman is about to say when her body starts to grow hot and horny from the way the herm fondles her. Poundcakes and Princess Viper hear those moans and seem distracted for a second when the snake finally returns with the stones and hands them to her Mistress who throws a gem to each of her companions but their leader fumbles when she feels a hard shaft buried deep into her snatch which makes her squirm and moan in pleasure.

Scarlet Witch looks at the scene and bites her lip trying not to slip her fingers in her pussy before she gives the order for Tigra and Black Widow to take out the other two while she casts her spell on Princess Python and Poundcakes while Tigra and Widow go on the offense while Marcella keeps on pounding Morgana who seems to have given in to her own desires.

The battle does not last much longer after that when they discover the gems are fakes and only Morgana does not seem to care as she cums hard on Marcella’s crotch a minute after the other two villains are taken down.

As they are taken by SHIELD and transported to Ryker’s island, Wanda says “not the way I thought you’d take her down but effective nonetheless” The other two giggle at that remark and Marcella smiles and the four of them head towards the quinjet flying off to the mansion.

“What do you think, Wanda? Is she of the right material? Even though you only have seen a small part of what she can do” Black Widow assures her and Scarlet Witch nods but says she will first discuss it with Steve and Tony now.

Ten minutes later Wanda returns and smiles as she gives Marcella a pass “welcome you are now a reserve Avenger since you have some other obligations as well I thought that would be best”. Natasha walks up to Marcella and kisses her deeply while groping that fat ass “mmm welcome baby” and Greer comes closer and kisses Marcella passionately as well but her hand moves towards that bulge and fondles it eagerly as she feels it twitch underneath that tight latex. Wanda bites her lower lip as her heart and desires are in turmoil before desire wins and she presses her breasts against Marcella’s back.

They undress Marcella before they get naked themselves, Tigra and Widow start licking and sucking on that fat shaft and balls. “Mmm this smells so good” Greer purrs while she sniff those giant nuts while Widow sucks the herm’s shaft and pushes it into her throat slobbering eager over that girlcock. Wanda, whom was hesitant at first, seem to have given in to her desires is kissing the goddess lewdly while Marcy’s fingers are inside the mutant’s wet twat as she grinds against it. “Mmm I am so fucking horny” Wanda moans and whispers leaning against their new Avengers.

After a few minutes Marcella shoots a hot load into Widow’s throat who pulls out and lets a few shots land on her and Tigra’s face and start licking one another clean which only makes Scarlet Rose get hard again much to Scarlet Witch’s delight who turns the new Avenger around and raises legs before grinding her wet slit against the demoness’ hard breeding pole. “Mmm so glad you joined in, darling” Marcella whispers seductively before she thrusts her shaft deep into her moist cave which gets met with a delighted gasp.

Hours of sex follow and between these four with Scarlet Witch being the hungriest and horniest of them all. It is early morning when they all lay there absolutely glowing and blushing as the women sleep. Marcella is already up taking a shower and makes the girls some breakfast before she has to go when Natasha walks in. “Well that was definitely fun, never knew Wanda could be like that but it seems you have to go” she pouts teasingly before kissing the herm.

“Yeah I have a promise to keep and it’s not like you don’t have my phone number, I’ll come over whenever I am free and you can pass my number to Wanda and Greer” Marcella winks to Natasha as she gives her a deep and passionate kiss. “I’ll be sure to do that” Widow grins and gives Marcella a spank before the fallen angel teleports away.

Somewhere in a forest Mary sleeps mumbling a little while dreaming all sorts of naughty thing when suddenly she wakes up and she feels her cock being free and hard. She lets out a moan when she feels something wet move, looks down and smiles when she sees Marcella completely naked who looks up after another lick “morning Mistress” she greets Titania. The shemale powerhouse smiles and she moans happily as her hand goes through Marcella’s hair “mmm glad you’re keeping your word” The goddess smiles “of course my Mistress for a day” she whispers before her lips wrap around that thick head.

Titania’s dick might not be as big as Marcella’s, only about three inches smaller which still make sit about thirty inches tall, it is a very impressive size. Those luscious lips wrap tightly around the head and take a few inches more inside and starts to bob her head back and forth. Mary sits up and puts her hand on the herm’s head and pushes it to take more down “mmm fuck that feels good mmm wonder how long I can hold without really letting go aaah it has been years and you behaving this submissive is turning me on so much” the ginger moans as pent up lust bashes against the mental barrier but it starts to shatter.

“Oh god, I can’t hold back anymore” she growls and gets up, she rams her dick into the herm’s throat and starts moving her hips violently. “Fuck it aaah you damn slut you’re going to get my dick for sure aaah hard and deep” Titania says grabbing Marcella’s head as she face fucks the living hell out of that mouth and throat. The tall woman moves her hips back and forth grunting like a wild bull as her dick throbbed already and leaked like crazy. A minute later she drives her fire hose deep into the demoness’ throat and the first huge load gets shot into that hungry throat “ooh fuck swallow it all my bitch aaah” 

Some of the semen drips from her nose but she snorts it back up as her belly gets filled with her own breakfast of cum. Titania pulls out and releases a few shot on her face and tells Marcella to rub it all over her face and tits “mmm yes get that scent into your skin” she purrs happily before she flips Marcella on all fours and presses the head against that tight pucker. She grabs Marcella’s hips and pushes it in all the way “Aaaah fuck yes, you slut! Aaah mmm going to make you mine from now on out! Aaaah my hot fuck toy!” 

Marcella gaps and grunts, it has been ages since she had a dick inside her and it feels so good as that fat shaft stretches her pucker wide “F-fuck aaah Mistress’ dick feels so good aah you’re stretching me so good aah more please more, Mistress!” The herm’s ass jiggles while her tits sway in rhythm of the shemale’s violent thrusts while her balls spank hers. Titania’s hands grab Marcella’s hair and pulls her hair back “tell me who my slut is?!” she growls as she drives her dick deep into that ass causing that belly to stretch around it making a nice bulge in it. The goddess whimpers and moans, the feeling of getting fucked again after so long drove her wild and screams “I am, Mistress! Aaaaah oooh I am your slut!”

“Good bitch! Aaah mmm ooh going to fuck all your holes and make them mine! Oooh fuaaah all MINE!” she roars while picking up the pace which no ordinary person would have been able to take but Marcella was no ordinary person. It feels like a small earthquake took place as Titania kept ramming her meat sword into that tiny hole which wraps tightly around the drill. “Aaah you’re so tight mmm love it aah damn going to cum again aaah take my seed” The shemale roars and starts dumping another huge load into Marcella who cums as well shooting her load on the ground keeping her mouth closed to cum all that seed inside her.

The tall dickgirl pulls her dick out after two minutes of unloading and shoots the rest on Marcella’s back almost covering that skull cross tattoo on Marcella’s back. Once she stops shooting her load over the back she pushes Marcella on her back and lifts those legs. The still hard shaft lifts those robs of Marcella’s before she buries her pole into that barely used cunt and starts pumping fast like a piston while she held those legs up in the air. “D-damn what an amazing cunt aaah now masturbate, cunt!” she growls, she smiles and moans watching the herm obey her so readily.

After ten minutes she pumps another load and inflates the herm’s belly with the sheer amount of seed poured into it. Marcella cums as well shooting her seed over her own body before Mary pulls out and mixes it with her seed as well. Titania smiles and jerks Marcella’s dick off to new hardness, she stands above Marcella and goes down and plants that shaft into her ass. “Mmm yes that’s it, now you’re going to fill you’re Mistress’ muscled ass with your seed” the ginger shemale groans and starts to ride her sub hard.

This lasted for four days instead of one but the two of them could not be happier as they lay there on the ground covered in cum. “Mmm you weren’t kidding that you were pent up, Mary” the herm smiles lazily while reeking of seed. “Oh god, you’re amazing, I do hope this is not the last time we do this and you call me Mistress…that was such a turn on” Titania smiles as she starts to kiss Scarlet Rose. “Mmm it won’t be, I think I need to get fucked some times as well instead of doing the fucking and you’re an amazing fuck” Marcella smiles and kisses after she quickly slips her phone number in Titania’s outfit as they lay there for a few minutes more before they start washing themselves in the creek and head homewards.

The End


End file.
